In networked systems, including among others, the Internet and the World Wide Web, individual users or clients are able to connect to network sites (also herein interchangeably referred to as network domains or web sites) in order to send and receive information from the network site. In one example, the user or client uses a personal computer or computer workstation to connect to a network domain or network site through an Internet service provider. However, users may also connect to a network domain using communication devices other than computer devices. For purposes of illustration, a computer-based user device is discussed in the present example although it will be understood that the present invention may be implemented with any appropriate user device.
A network domain may include a number of servers containing different kinds of information. Some of the information may be considered secure information (such as customer account information) and other information may be considered unsecure information (such as product description and support information). Secure information must be controlled such that it is not compromised in any way in communicating with users and/or other servers. In some systems, all servers are typically configured as either a secure server or an unsecure server. In the past, secure servers could not be in the same network domain as unsecure servers. Typically, the two types of servers are not able to communicate with each other in order to preserve the security of the secure information. However, that restriction conflicts with the requirements of most enterprise applications.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables efficient communication between secure and unsecure servers in general, and specifically when the servers are located in the same network domain.